


Eternally Yours

by Shinku130



Category: Terminator (Movies), Terminator - All Media Types
Genre: A Ending, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Other, Slow Burn, Souls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:02:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26126197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinku130/pseuds/Shinku130
Summary: Eternally- in a way that continues or lasts forever. That is what she was told, but now that doesn't seem true. However, it seems it might actually be true when she is forced to deal with forces she is familiar with. Now it's her choice to fight or run. She plans on going down fighting.
Relationships: The Terminator & Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	Eternally Yours

__

_The rain poured down, it pelted the pavement and the lone vehicle that was driving down the road at high speeds. The bright lights beamed over the darkened road, within the lone car, a female sat within the driver seat, tears streamed down her face as she gently wiped them away. She winced slightly as her hand brushed against the bruise that was forming on her right cheek. After she wiped the tears from her dark brown eyes that were shielded by her glasses, she placed her hand upon her slightly swollen belly and quietly said,_

_“It’s alright my little one. We’ll be safe from him soon.”_

_However, there were bright lights heading her way, out of fear and instinct she quickly swerved her vehicle to the left to try and avoid the large big rig from hitting her. Unfortunately, her tires lost tractions sending her kreening off the road. She let out a scream as her car hit the rocky bottom, the last thing she could remember feeling was utter agony and heat. Soon everything went dark, she didn’t know long she had been in this sort of limbo. It was then that she felt herself be pulled toward something soon she could feel her eyes open. The sight was a strange one, she could tell she was in a large white room, along the sides were computers that littered the wall._

_She didn’t understand what was going on as lines of all kinds of information suddenly appeared within her eyesight. It showed coordinates as well as lines what appeared to be information that she had no knowledge of. One of the lines stated a mission objective:_

**_Kill John Conner._ **

_Shaking her head she noticed another line of text that spoke of some type of time travel, she began to sit up, she looked down at her body and realized that she naked, but what shook her the most was her now stomach. No longer was it round with life, but flat. She could feel panic begin to rise within her as she began to remove herself from the table that she was laying upon. She nearly fell, catching herself on the table. She quickly began to survey her surroundings and quickly noticed a large door to her right. It was then she noticed the world:_

**_Malfunction; Terminate_ **

_Not bothering to figure out what that meant, she quickly began to run toward the door and with an unknown strength managed to bust through it just as several large humanoid looking machines came into the room and began to shoot at her. Quickly she ran down the long hallway, until she came upon a single console with a large circular room. She could hear the sound of the humanoid machines approaching quickly. She began to mess with the console not truly understanding what she was doing, but was determined not to die. Once everything was set up, she quickly stepped into the machine just as two outer rings began to circle around the main portion._

_She could suddenly see her dark brown hair flying around her before the light became extremely bright and she could still hear the gunfire. She quickly crouched and closed her eyes mentally wishing that this was over and it was only a nightmare. She could feel a sense of static covering her body and before she knew it, she felt a draft of cold wind hit her body as she reopened her eyes and she was greeted to the sight of an alleyway. As she looked around, she noticed that she was no longer in the room, but was outside, she allowed herself to slowly sink to her knees. She could hear the sound of rats squeaking, the faded sound of cars driving, all of the sounds of a busy city._

_Looking around, her eyes suddenly landed upon a crumpled up newspaper, not even having to get up from her position upon the ground, her eyes magnified it for her. She didn’t care for the headline only that it read 1994. Her eyes widened as she slowly once again began to stand on shaky legs. As soon as she got to her feet, she remembered that she was naked and began to scan her surroundings for something to cover up with. She instantly took notice of a large blanket that was in a semi-good condition sitting next to a trash can. Upon picking it up she wrapped it around her, giving her some comfort and cover._

_Slowly she began to walk toward the alleyway only to stop when she noticed a man being pushed into the alley and quickly ducked behind a large trash can. It was then that her vision began to show information on the man in question, giving her large amounts of data as if he was also another target. Ignoring what was appearing she watched as the man was suddenly surrounded by three thug looking men._

_‘Where are you going, old man?” One of the men sneered at the man._

_She watched as they began to push him around, until he fell upon the ground hard causing the bottles to break around him. The noise seemed to set off a kind of switch within her, as she stood up quietly, the blanket tied tightly above her breast as she began to quietly walk toward the three men. Just as they each grabbed pipes and two by fours, the supposed lead went twing at the elderly man that was lying upon the ground, however, he was stopped when she reached them and quickly gripped his wrist, bending it backwards until it snapped. The leader quickly screamed in agony as she quickly reached up with her left hand up to his throat and tossed him into a nearby parked car._

_As his body hit the car, the windows broke as well as a large crater was formed within the vehicle. Just then she heard the sound of footsteps running at her from her right, turning she felt something slam against her cheek though to her it felt like a simple slap. Slowly she turned to face the man that hit her in the face with the pipe, his fear was palpable as she slowly raised her right index finger toward him and she thought of a long pointed blade. As soon as the thought entered her head, her body followed the command and her finger turned into a long pointed bladed weapon. The man let out a scream as she turned to the men, her finger still in her attacker's shoulder and with her left hand placed a single finger over her lips before removing her finger that was impaling her attacker away with a sound of blood gushing from his shoulder._

_She watched the men quickly begin to pick each other up, and the one that was wounded holding his shoulder. As soon as they were out of sight, she blinked slightly before looking down at her now normal hands. Slowly, she backed up against the wall and slid down onto the floor once more. She could feel tears welling up in her eyes as her eyes read:_

**_Combat mode: Deactivated_ **

_However, she heard someone approaching and an aged hand appeared in her vision and she looked up to see the gentleman she had protected looking down at her kindly as he asked her,_

_“Name?”_

_She hesitated for a moment before quietly replying, “Ilma Rodriqez…”_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

“John! Time to wake up!” Ilma yelled out for her son as she maneuvered around the house. When he didn’t respond Ilma let out a sigh with a slight smile and mentally thought

_*Another day and another John awakening*_

But Ilma wouldn’t have it any other way and she was thankful for the people that helped her after everything had happened.

**(I hope you all enjoyed reading! This is my first Terminator fic. )**


End file.
